A Change of Seasons
by And The Adversary Succeeds
Summary: -- Ch.1 Edited -- First came the crimson sunrise. As the winter months descend upon Hyrule, an ancient force is loosed. As its powers grow, it casts the world into an eternal winter, and directs its ire at the Goddesses. -Ch. 1 Posted- Post OoT & MM


**Pt. 1 – The Crimson Sunrise**

1: The Solemn Vow

"Why have you summoned me, sisters?" a rumbling voice asked. The sound of ice popping and cracking sounded as the God walked toward the three Goddesses seated upon their thrones. The thrones were situated on the very end of the Sky Temple, the seat of the Goddess' power. A long stone platform stretched far out over the clouds, with a throne on the middle, and two on either side turned slightly toward the middle of the platform. In the center sat Farore. Her green hair fell loosely over her face and shoulders, and her throne was golden and green. To her right Nayru was seated. Her sapphire hair matched the blue on her throne. And on Farore's left was Din, her red hair was held up in a ponytail and her skin was slightly darker than her sisters'.

But the being that approached them was very different. He appeared the least human. His entire left arm was formed of crystal and stone, with jagged fingers. Spikes jutted from his shoulder and arm. His right arm was more normal. Veins of ice ran down his right arm, crackling as it moved. The right side of his face seemed to be made up of stone and crystal, and the eye was a piercing red. In contrast, the left side of his face was very normal, with silver, almost white hair, and an ice-blue eye. He wore a white robe; no sleeve covered his left arm, and strands of white cloth were wrapped loosely 'round his right. A white hood was pulled up, hiding the right side of his face, but not the ruby eye. Icy, white mist drifted from his robe and flesh.

He was Rigens, the God of Winter.

Farore nodded to his query, "It has come to our attention that with each passing winter you have grown more powerful."

Rigens' left eyebrow raised, "And why, dear sister, is this of any concern to you?" his voice was deep, gravelly, but had a whispered edge to it.

"To us." Din corrected sharply. Her eyes narrowed at the eldest deity.

Rigens looked to his third sister, "Is this true, Nayru?"

The Goddess of Wisdom nodded, "Yes."

"Very well then," the Winter God grumbled, "why is it of any concern to the three of you?"

As Farore was about to speak, Nayru looked worriedly at her. The Goddess of Courage nodded to her sister and faced her brother and spoke with powerful resolve, "With many more winters, you could become powerful enough to freeze the world. To kill the domain we have made."

Rigens' human eye clouded with confusion, "Sisters, please be reasonable." he looked to Nayru. "You should know as well as I do that I would never have such intentions. My own people could not stand such a winter."

Nayru pursed her lips, "This is true," the God's eye brightened, "but," with that single word his hope fell, "you could adapt them to such an environment."

"Yes, your people are more resilient than even the Gerudo." Din said accusingly. "And we have seen you sending some of them away, and hiding them from our vision so that we may not know of their whereabouts!"

"I was merely establishing a secondary Temple." Rigens growled in a low voice, becoming angry with his fiery sister. "I wanted none to know where it would stand."

"And why not?" Farore asked, cocking her head to the side as she awaited an answer.

Rigens nodded, "Your Temple, your seat of power, is here. Hidden. Untouchable by all in the world below. I merely sought to create such a place for myself. A seat of power that _none_ could reach."

"And what of Hiems?" Nayru asked. "What of your present city?"

"I would travel between the two. Caring for all my people." the Winter God explained.

"I believe," Din began, leaning back in her throne, "that this is merely the first step in the establishing of an empire for your people. For the Hieme."

Rigens smiled wryly, "I believe, dearest sister," he stepped closer to the Goddesses, "that your logic is fraught with paranoia. You know not of what you speak."

"Don't you insult my intelligence!" Din growled.

The Winter God's smile fell, but his eyebrow cocked, "I was insinuating that it was your sanity that was at fault, not your intelligence."

"Rigens, brother-" Farore began, but Din cut her off.

"Let's just do it now!" Din seethed. "Why lead him on any longer?! Let's be done with him, so that we may be assured that our people are safe!"

Rigens' eye grew cold, "That is another issue I would like to raise." he said in his deep voice. "You accuse me of starting an empire, but is it not true that you created your Hylians to become powerful? A great nation? A kingdom?"

"And you wish to usurp them!" Din accused.

"Sister, please!" Nayru sighed, looking between the Goddess of Power and the God of Winter with concern in her eyes.

"Your ignorance surrounding my intentions is truly startling." Rigens muttered. "Why not tell me why it is that you summoned me here?" his icy blue eye shifted to Farore. "Goddess of Courage, do you fear me so? Speak." he urged her calmly. When the Goddess said nothing his lips peeled back in a silent snarl, "Speak!" he roared, growing increasingly furious with the three.

Farore's jaw tightened, but she relented, "We have brought you here to ensure that our realm will not be threatened by the death that you can bring."

Rigens' eye widened, "What?!" he breathed. "You speak of restricting me!" he snarled. "The only way you will ever do so is if you were to kill me!"

"We do not want to kill you, brother." Nayru said soothingly. "We only wish for our world's safety."

"As do I!" the Winter God argued, though he knew it was in vain. He shook his head as he observed his sisters. Nayru watched him with sadness, Farore hung her head, and Din had her eyes locked onto him with growing anger. "I take my leave. Do not expect to ever see me again, _sisters_!" he spat the last word, making Nayru wince.

Farore stood as the God turned to leave, "You are in our domain. You will _halt_!" his feet felt like lead, he could feel the power of all three Goddesses holding him in place. The fool! He had gone to _their_ Temple! It was a trap all along! "Turn around." the Goddess of Courage commanded. Unable to disobey, the God about faced. Farore seated herself, "We do not wish to kill you, brother." she said calmly. "But we must restrict you."

"We're sorry." Nayru said.

"Speak for yourself." Din hissed.

"We will allow you to return every winter, but only for that time." Farore explained. "When the sun sets, your reign will be over. The spring comes." she said. "And the days of winter are done." Rigens felt a searing heat shoot through his body. He cringed and fell to his knees as he felt his powers being forced from him. He let out a cry that was a cross between an inhuman scream and a monstrous roar. The floor beneath him opened up, and he fell straight through to Hyrule below. His fall slowed before he hit the ground. He touched down on soft grass. The spring always came early in Hyrule, unlike the mountains where the Hieme lived.

Rigens looked up at the sky. The sun was setting. As the sun sank beneath the horizon, the sky turned a bloody, unnatural red. The God of Winter pushed himself to his knees and looked up at the heavens.

"For your betrayal, sisters, I curse you. As you have cursed me. You will pay for this act! I swear it on my life! Even if it takes from the first winter morn to the start of summer's scorn! The world will see cold like it never has before. You wanted a coup, you will have one!" a light appeared beneath him. Looking down, his eye widened with horror, "No . . ." he whispered. "No!" he cried out as he was pulled down into the void.

And as far as the world knew, the God of Winter was merely a myth.

_I would like to credit two inspirations for this story: 1. _Twilight of the Goddesses _by _Lord Syntax_, and the song _A Change of Seasons _by _Dream Theater_, from which this story derives its name, parts, and much of what will happen._ _And I have made some changes to this chapter. _


End file.
